Love Triangles
by Queen Peacock
Summary: AU- Jacob Stone and Cassandra Cillian were married for 8 years then it fell apart. Now with a 7-year-old daughter, Daisy, Cassandra must traverse the world where she still loves her ex-husband.
1. Chapter 1

Love Triangles

Cassandra Cillian pulled into the Safeway parking lot looking for her Ex Husband's beat up old truck and sighed when she saw it. Of course, he would be early. He was never early except for this. Cassandra glanced in the rear view mirror and saw their daughter was woefully sitting in the back seat, staring at her father. The only person who brought Cassandra joy in the last 6 months while the divorce was finalized was sweet Daisy Jane. At seven Daisy loved Disney, reading, and drawing. The seven-year-old was a mix of both parents sporting her mother's bright red hair and her father's gray-blue eyes, with the intelligence to match. The only difference was Daisy had horrible eyesight, so get big blue eye were enlarged by the thick pink glasses she wore on a daily basis.

Cassandra parked a few spots away from the old green truck, Jacob Stone drove. Being too close was dangerous. Cassandra was still very much in love with him, but he was the one who shattered their lives. Jacob worked on an oil rig and was often gone for long periods of time. 9 months out of the year he was off shore. Long distance relationships are hard. Cassandra knew that. Add that Jake blamed her for everything. Then 8 months ago Jake shattered her world. He delivered divorce papers and claimed that he did not love her anymore. Claimed he fell in love with a woman on the rig named Lana. And it would be better this way. Cassandra gave in because she was tired of the screaming matches.

It was a long and draining process, and the person who wore the brunt of it was Daisy.

The custody agreement was difficult but the judge stated that the months that Jacob was home, he would have full custody of Daisy, then when he left, she would stay with her mother.

Cassandra didn't like it but vowed never to take Daisy away from him as long as he was a good father. And Jacob was an amazing father. The only person he cared about besides himself was Daisy.

Cassandra told herself not to cry and turned in her seat. "Okay sweetie pie, do you have everything? Did you bring Bunny?" She asked of the seven-year-old.

Daisy nodded and opened the door. Cassandra popped the trunk and got out of the car. She went to get the trunk to grab Daisy's roller bag, and backpack, she would be with her dad for 3 weeks. Cassandra knew the next 3 weeks would be horrible.

"Okay baby girl, you have everything. It will be fun; you and your dad will have a wonderful time. I've put in all your school work. "Cassandra said as she knelt down to look at her daughter.

Daisy had big tears in her eyes. Cassandra noticed Jacob was waiting and watching.

"I love you, Daisy Jane," Cassandra whispered as hugged Daisy.

"Mama I'm going to miss your birthday," Daisy said with a cry.

"Oh baby girl it's okay, we will celebrate when you come back," Cassandra assured.

"I don't want to go!" Daisy said as she flung into her mother's waiting arms. Over Daisy's shoulder, Cassandra saw Jacob start to walk forward.

"Now Daisy Jane Lyla Stone, you listen to me. Your daddy loves you. He loves you all the way to Pluto and back. He is your father and you will love him, obey him and respect him. This is what he wants. We both need to support him. I support him by not taking you away from him; remember what happened to Felix and his dad. Daisy you support by enduring. I know it's hard but remember baby girl we are diamonds. What do diamonds need?" Cassandra said as she sternly stared into her daughter's gray-blue eyes.

"Diamonds need heat, pressure and time," Daisy responded with a pouty lip.

"Right we are still in the heat and pressure phase. Things will get easier with time. I promise. Now dry those tears, and let's not keep your dad waiting."

Daisy nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She hugged her mother again and grabbed her bags. Without a glance back and much like the fearless girl she was she went forward and hugged her father. She then climbed into the front seat of his truck and waved. Ca

Jacob stood staring at Cassandra, hearing the whole exchange. Something in his heart shuddered. He needed to run before the guilt and shame caught up with him. He locked eyes with Cassandra nodded and turned to leave.

"Jacob," Cassandra called before he had a chance to walk away. "Daisy has a book report due next Tuesday; can you please help her with it?"

"Of course, Cass, I'll see you when I see you" Jacob said and walked away.

There it was that nickname, the name only he called her, sometimes to get under her skin and sometimes in the most loving moments. He started calling her that before they started dating, to get under her skin. Then as they became partners, friends and husband and wife that nickname sent her heart into overdrive. Cassandra felt that same hard beating heart. It only made the tears well up faster. But Cassandra knew the routine. Save faced until the truck was out of sight then drive home and cry until Monday, where she would go to work at the local children's museum and pretend to be happy and play with children who are not hers. It was only three weeks. Then Jacob would be gone for months and Cassandra would rebuild normal again.

The truck pulled away and Daisy was staring at her mother waving. Cassandra laughed and waved back. Waiting to leave until it turned that dreaded left to where Jacob owned an apartment. Cassandra got back into her car and headed for home.

AN: This is a result of listening to too much music. :) Please let me know if I should continue this.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Cars and First Meeting

Cassandra was convinced by her sister Cindy to go to the bar that night to blow off some steam. She came most reluctantly, dressed in a halter dress covered in leopard print with a splash of burgundy spots at the bottom. This dress was one that Cindy bought for her and this was the first time she wore it. Her hair pulled up in soft chignon was completed by an old pair of dangle diamond earrings that Jacob bought her a lifetime ago.

She was seven days into Daisy being gone with her dad, and it was giving Cassandra a hard time. She went to work and played with a ton of kids; now it being Friday evening, Cassandra was sitting at the bar alone.

Cindy had found some Australian guy and they were swing dancing to the big band. From where she was sitting, she had a view of the entire restaurant. In a dark corner, there was Jacob with a beautiful brunette. It must be Lana…Daisy had told her mother that daddy was dating. Cassandra had not met her yet but felt her heart break just from looking. However, her sister was staring at her, so Cassandra gave a fake plastic smile. Cindy was spontaneous and a free spirit that truly cared about Cassandra; her sister was the only family she had, after losing both parents in a car crash when Cassandra was 12.

The music changed and all the sudden Cindy was heading over with the young man she been dancing with. They were laughing and enjoying life.

"Here she is." Cindy said loudly over the music, "My wonderful big sister! Cassie, this is Ezekiel Jones."

"Hi Ezekiel, very nice to meet you," Cassandra said as she stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Hello there, mate!" Ezekiel responded.

"What brings you to the US?" Cassandra asked as her eyes shifted back to Jacob's location.

"My job, ma'am. I am a top game designer and we are launching next week."

"Wow, how cool." Cassandra's answer sounded very far away.

"Cassie!" Cindy huffed. "You are being very rude."

"I'm so sorry. My ex-husband is here tonight, and I have to admit it has me flustered." Cassandra confessed.

"Jacob is here? Where is he?" Cindy asked.

"If I told you, you would talk and threatened him. Right, Cindy?" Cassandra asked her sister

"Absolutely; he has no right to break your heart," Cindy responds defiantly. Just then the band started playing another song and Cindy squealed, grabbing Ezekiel's hand.

"Cindy, I'm going to go. I had a lot of fun. Ezekiel: very nice to meet you. You should come to my birthday celebration on Saturday. I would love to talk to you more." Cassandra gave Cindy a kiss and walked out of the club…unaware that in the dark corner, Jacob was watching her leave.

Outside in the parking lot, Cassandra got to her car and breathed deeply. Jacob made her nervous. She decided that she was not going to think about him until she got home, then she was just going to go to bed and cry herself to sleep. However, upon turning on the car, the engine just clicked and nothing happened.

"The battery must be dead…." Cassandra sighed heavily.

A lifetime ago…

Cassandra Cillian was driving down a two-lane highway somewhere outside of a small town in Texas. She had just spent 3 years of her life in a horribly toxic relationship; her ex-was abusive and chauvinistic. Within the three years of dating him she ended up in the ER 4 times: Broken ribs. Broken wrist. Smashed in face that left an unattractive scar on her forehead, finally, he used a kitchen knife on her. Erik scared her and running to San Francisco was her outlet. Her sister would move after graduating from college.

Her jeep was smoking by the time she pulled into the bar named Old Man Murphey, the sun starting to set. Cassandra realized once she stepped into the old bar that she did not fit in with her flowery dress and flats and long lavender cardigan.

She sighed and moved toward the bar.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have a phone? I need to call a tow."

"Well little lady, I don't think you will be able to do that." The old barkeep responded.

"Why not?" Cassandra asked again.

"Well, Lou is over there drinking whiskey. Tow truck company closed an hour ago," The barkeep pointed to the passed-out man in the corner.

Cassandra sighed and turned back to the bartender, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll see that man in the blue flannel? He is the best mechanic this side of the Rio Grande. Can fix your car just enough to get it running to the closest motel. It's Texas...not really the safest stretch of highway to be a pretty thing like yourself at night. Just ask for Jacob Stone. He'll be willin' to help; never once said no to a pretty lady." Just then, the barkeep heard a commotion out back and went to check it out.

Cassandra walked to the man in the flannel. He was drinking a beer and had a leggy blonde in his lap.

"Um...Jacob Stone?" Cassandra asked.

"Who wants to know?" The man in question raised his eyes to Cassandra's. Boy, did he have blue eyes! He also had long hair and stubble on his face that made him look like he was auditioning for the latest Pirate movie.

"I heard you can fix my jeep. I can pay you for it." Cassandra responded.

"Leave us alone darlin'. Can't you see we are busy." The leggy blonde said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Cassandra asked the woman.

"Delilah."

"Of course, it is. What's your price, Mr. Stone?" Cassandra asked, now trying to completely ignore Delilah.

"Excuse me what does that mean?" The blonde accused and jumped out of Mr. Stone lap to confront Cassandra.

"It just means that your name means 'sexually alluring' and you are being sexually alluring. Did you even ask Mr. Stone if you could sit in you in his lap? Is he your boyfriend? Does he have a girlfriend? No, you just climb on up and expect a ride. You are nothing more than a typical girl from a country song." Cassandra stated.

"Well, better to be a girl who has fun than a stodgy old maid." The blonde said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry for interrupting..." Cassandra said as she turned to leave toward the parking lot.

She climbed up to her jeep and put her head on the steering wheel to fight off the oncoming tears. She then decided she would sleep in her car and then in the morning call the tow truck company. She grabbed her blanket and climbed into the back seat so she could fall asleep.

It was way past midnight when Jacob Stone left the bar. He walked into the cold air breathing deep breaths to keep the world from tilting.

That was when he noticed the jeep of the stranger who told off Delilah.

Smiling, he went to check out the car. She was parked under the only street light. When he got close he noticed she was sleeping in the back seat. He gently tapped on the window.

Cassandra jumped awake and glared at the stranger outside her window. She then climbed out of her car, pulling the thin cardigan around her tightly. She wasn't sleeping the best but still felt the need to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

Jacob smiled at this woman who had more gumption earlier to tell off Delilah but was now standing here now much like a child blinking the sleep out of her eyes. He also noticed how red her eyes were. Delilah's words did indeed strike a chord... Something about this stranger drew him closer. This woman was interesting and made Jacob want to be around her.

"What do you want?" Cassandra asked in a sleep deprived and growly voice. "I'm sorry but I found someone else to fix my car"

"Oh really? And that would explain why you are sleeping in your car?" Jacob asked as his eyebrow rose.

"It's more economical," Cassandra responded snarkily

"Right, open up the hood. I'll see if I can at least get down the block to the motel" Jacob demanded.

Cassandra blinked owlishly at him.

"What?" Jacob asked with a laugh

"I don't get you. You rejected my offer earlier now you want to help me," Cassandra said.

"First, I didn't reject your offer, Delilah did. Second, I'm a gentleman: it's not very gentlemanly to let a pretty lady like yourself be left in a bar parking lot. Third I never pass up an opportunity to make some money. "

Cassandra popped her hood, allowing Jacob to look at the engine. She watched as the man pulled his hair back and looked under her engine more thoroughly. Sure, he was attractive, but also much too cocky for her liking. But in all the bravado, there seemed something underneath that was genuine. She couldn't put her finger on it.

He walked around to her window. "It looks like a broken head gasket. Now, why don't we leave your car here? I'll drive you to the motel. It will be fine." Jacob said. And extended his hand to the stranger

Cassandra hesitantly took his hand, she felt a spark travel from his hand to hers, and moved to grab her suitcase and purse. She then moved to get in his old beat-up green truck, needing his help as it seemed the old thing needed a ladder to get inside.

When he got in he turned to the woman and asked: "So do you have a name?"

Cassandra laughed and decided that she was going to 'plead the fifth'. "Oh, course I do. But I'm not going to tell you what it is." She responded mischievously.

"Well, that's not fair. You know my name but I don't get to know yours." Jacob pouted.

"You could be an axe-murderer. " Cassandra said smoothly.

"Do I look, an axe-murderer?" Jacob asked as he drove, giving the most charming smile.

"No. But it is always the ones who you least expect." She retorted truthfully.

"You don't trust people very, much, do you?" Jacob asked.

Cassandra answered, "Nope.

"Okay darlin', I will find out your name." He jokingly threatened as the truck pulled into the parking lot of a small motel which looked like it had been here for years yet was also very well maintained.

Cassandra thought it looked quaint.

"Well thank you for the ride. I'll call a for a tow tomorrow," Cassandra said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Woah, whoa. Wait a minute; you can't get rid of me that easy. Please, can I at least know your name?

Jacob reached for her hand...and there it was again. The pull. His blue eyes drew hers into an ocean of depth. They looked so desperate to know her name.

Cassandra sighed and whispered, "My name is Cassandra."

"Cassandra...that's pretty. See, that wasn't so hard." Jacob reached out to kiss her hand.

Again, that force pulled her. He was like an Ansel Adams photograph; something Cassandra wanted to examine and loose herself in. But the distrust flared up and the need to take care of herself bolstered her walls. Cassandra was just a drifter moving on as soon as wind changed and her car was fixed. Her end goal was San Francisco.

"Thank you for the ride. Here is the money I owe you. " She handed him some money.

Jacob looked the money and gawked, opening his door to chase her down before she could check in. "Wait Cass, I can't take this money. This is 300 dollars."

Cassandra stopped in the lobby and turned to him. "Okay any credit you had, you just lost. I hate being called Cass. Goodbye Jacob. I'll see you when I see you." Cassandra then went to the front desk and checked into her hotel.

The next morning after breakfast and packing, Cassandra headed to the lobby so she could finally call a tow truck. The nice blonde was very hospitable, moving to the phone Cassandra looked out in the parking lot.

There was her bright yellow jeep. Fixed, and looking almost new.

"Oh, yeah a young man dropped that off. He left a note." The blonde said, handing a surprised Cassandra a written letter.

Opening the note, it read:

Cass,

Ever feel like you missed something amazing? I feel like we missed out something great. I am an oil rigger and this morning I shipped out. I would have love to buy you breakfast and starred into your beautiful eyes, we probably would have argued. I can't believe arguing was so entertaining. I probably would've kissed you before you drove into the sunrise. I fixed your jeep, you can give my payment to the motel owner, she is my sister. Have a wonderful life Cass. I'll see you when I see you. If you are ever in Texas again look me up.

-Jacob

P.S.

Let us know this for leavetaking.

That I may not be heavy upon you.

That you may blind me no more.

Cassandra looked at the motel owner and walked forward to the lobby desk. "Excuse me I would like to check out of my room. I would also like to leave a note for Jacob Stone, do you have some paper please?"

The blond gave her a piece of printer paper. Cassandra grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote:

Jacob,

I hate the name Cass. I feel like we missed something great but since you are insufferable it will pass. You could have kissed me and ended up with a shiner. Please tell Delilah I said hi. If you are ever in San Francisco, look me up. I'll buy you a drink. I gave your payment to your sister. She is very nice. Thank You for fixing my car.

Thanks Cassandra

P.S.

Life is like a comet that briefly crosses the night sky without almost being noticed. Thank You for that moment noticing me.

Cassandra wrote out a check for Jacob and then paid for her room. She then drove off into the west heading for California.

San Francisco. Present. Evening

While Cassandra waited on the car service, she noticed a couple coming out of the club.

As they got closer, she made out that the two-looked like Jacob and his girlfriend. She hid as best as she could, her small sedan not allowing itself to be a good hiding place. She almost thought she was in the clear when she heard her ex's voice. And it was using the nickname he only used.

"Cass?" Jacob asked into the dark as he walked by her car.

"Jacob, where is Daisy? " Cassandra asked right away, her heart rate jumping at just the sound of his voice but she covered quickly by asking where their child was.

"Eve is in town and she wanted to have her for the evening," Jacob referred to his sister, studying his ex. Something was up. She looked gorgeous and he wondered why he never thought to bring her out dancing. Cassandra was an excellent dancer as he remembered at their wedding day.

"Jakey, please introduce us," Lana asked reservedly.

"Cassandra this is Lana. Lana this is my ex." Jacob said.

Cassandra smiled at Lana and stuck out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Isn't it cold out here to just be standing in the parking lot?" Lana asked.

"Oh yeah, well I love star gazing." Cassandra answered.

"Okay. Well let's go Jakey, it was nice meeting you. By the way your earrings are beautiful!"

Jacob looked at his ex-wife studying her even more. Why would she keep those earrings? He bought those a lifetime ago as a late anniversary gift; he missed it by 5 days and had felt horrible.

Lana pulled Jacob toward his truck. Pulling him from that moment. Cassandra was so excited to receive those earrings. Her smile was so bright. They made it all the way to the car when something dawned on Jacob as he helped her in. "Lana I'll be right back. I need to check on something."

"But Jakey..."Lana cried.

Jacob kissed her and turned, heading back to where Cassandra was standing. "Cass, what's wrong? You said you were star gazing, that was the thing you would say when something was wrong. I know you better than anyone."

Cassandra sighed and answered, "My car battery is dead. I'm waiting for the car service. I don't need you rescue me. They will be here in five minutes."

Jacob thought about her word lingering on the fact that she said she didn't need him to rescue her. For some reason that felt like a knife in the back. "Okay," he said, "I'll wait with you until they get here."

"Jacob, you really don't have to. What about Lana? "

"Lana can deal. I'm gentleman; it's not very gentlemanly to let a pretty lady like yourself left in a bar parking lot." Jacob said the old saying that Cassandra heard so often when she had car trouble.

They both got quiet. Both remembering the evening they met. It was such a weird experience but they both treasured that day.

"Lana, she seems nice. Daisy likes her." Cassandra started. "But she calls you Jakey?"

Jacob laughed nervously, "Yeah. It grates on my nerves but I love her."

Cassandra smiled at her ex. Feeling her heart break even more than before. Tears sprung to her eyes. "You must."

"Hey what's up with the tears?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"You never allowed me to call you Jake...said it always for the guys at work. You would get so mad at me." Cassandra confessed with a sad smile and quickly wiped those tears away.

Before Jacob could say anything else, the car service truck pulled up. Cassandra was preoccupied with the driver, so Jacob slipped back to his truck while constantly rolling the conversation around in his head. Cassandra wanted to have a right to call him a nickname; for the years, they were married he discouraged pet names. She rebelled a few times when she called him 'honey', but mostly it was Jacob. He did remember a few fights that revolved around her calling him Jake by accident, remembered how he reamed her with his words. A nickname is for someone who knows them completely, and Cassandra didn't know the one card he had never revealed nor played. Only his sister knew. Jacob was a genius; he could get a job in anything but it was so outside of normal that he was scared.

Jacob smiled at his date and kissed her hard. But his eyes stared at the road as they drove home, trying to ignore the pain he felt whenever he left his wife.


	3. Reunions

Jacob Stone got up on a Saturday morning. He walked down the hall and checked on Daisy, the room one down the hall from his. After the divorce, Cass was given the small three-bedroom house they owned, while he rented a small two-bedroom that was functional. When Daisy came to live with him, he found the space was fine, but with her gone it felt crowded and cramped; nothing like the house they owned.

He glanced at the clock on the microwave. Five Forty-five in the morning. His internal clock was always on oil rigging time; little sleep and early mornings was the oil rigger's life. He slept in today. Daisy slept through the night. Usually she had nightmares and he would bring her to his bed.

As he made his instant coffee, he watched the fog roll over the bay. Remembering the first time he came to San Francisco.

Three years after the lifetime ago...

Getting off the plane from with just a carry on, Jacob slipped on his sun glasses and walked out the airport, grabbing his stowed duffel bag when he had the chance. He had two weeks stateside before he had to go to the port to get on a ship bound for someplace past Alaska for work, so he figured that would give him enough time to check out the new apartment and see about the odds and ends of the place.

Jacob made it to his apartment after hailing a cab. The apartment was nondescript and bland, very close to the embarcadero. San Francisco would do for the next few years until he got reassigned. So, after setting into the small furnished apartment he decided to head over the farmer's market. It was a chilly day all the while bright and sunny, the bay smelling of salt, sea, and sewage. As he was walking along, Jacob took the time to observe the city around him.

Not in a million years did he think he would end up in San Francisco. But he now had a job outside of Alaska, and San Francisco was the largest port, a melting pot of opportunities compared to any of those other smaller ones. Plus, the rigging company he worked for preferred it, so Jacob had little opinion on those matters. All his life he wanted to get out of Texas. Yet, as he observed the busy city, he missed the slowness of his small town. It seemed like everyone had somewhere to go and something to do. In a town where everyone knew who he was, he felt very alone in this great big labyrinth.

Jacob walked past a barber shop and decided quickly to head inside. The new place also meant he was a new man, so to speak, and this would be the perfect chance to put that first step towards a new beginning into action. A haircut later and Jacob was back to walking down Howard Street to the Ferry building to buy all nonperishable groceries. Unfortunately, the Ferry building was crowded. Loneliness sunk in again like the sun. He missed his small market where he could strike up a conversation with the owner and make small talk.

Grabbing the groceries and a decent sandwich, he slunk to a bench to watch sail boats in the bay. Families walked by and tourists ignored him. The small lunch on the bench made Jacob realize that this was one of the many times in Jacob's life he regretted his choices; the opportunity and money drew him to San Francisco, but being there for only a few hours made him start to feel like he should get back on the plane homeward bound to Texas.

A woman with a camera taking pictures of the bridge caught his eye. The stranger looked strangely familiar. Long copper hair spilling out of a beanie while brightly colored tights underneath a long sweater made her frame look smaller. Jacob studied the photographer and tried to place her as the woman continued to take pictures of the bay and the bridge that went with it, the sail boats, and Alcatraz. She turned suddenly and glanced at him with a smile. Suddenly he remembered who she was: Cassandra. The jeep lady.

He walked over, "Excuse me ma'am, could you recommend a bar?" Jacob asked politely.

The woman answered, "Well it depends on what kind of drink you want." She glanced up from her bag and stopped. She then smiled brightly, "But if I remember correctly...you liked beer."

"Cassandra? From three years ago: yellow Jeep, outside of Duncan Texas? "Jacob asked.

"Jacob!" Cassandra responded and embraced him awkwardly. Jacob was not expecting the embrace nor did he want it to end. "So, are you here to go to a bar, or something else?" Cassandra asked.

"I live here now. Just moved with the riggin' company and needed to make a change," Jacob responded.

"Well then, I promised you a drink. Just let me finish up here and we can head back to my place." Cassandra said, taking out another camera and pointing it toward Alcatraz.

"What are you capturing?" Jacob asked.

"The Rock. Beautiful, indestructible...I love the beauty of that place. Hopefully someday I'll be able to open my own gallery, but right now I'm content just taking pictures. And right now, the light is perfect see how there are no shadows on the rock." Cassandra said as she wound an old film camera, flashing him a beautiful smile. As he watched her, Jacob realized how at ease she seemed. The last three years were very good to her; instead of the guarded woman from Texas, this was someone who was completely open. The fear she had when she first met him was gone. Jacob found his attraction for this woman grow and the fact that she was a friendly, familiar face was a lifeline for him. He hung on her every word.

"You seem different," Jacob mentioned causally.

"You do too. I like the hair; look much more respectful then the pirate from 3 years ago." Cassandra said with an easy smile as she put her camera away.

"Well, this is a new place, thought I try a new look," Jacob responded as he watched the sail boats again.

Cassandra looked over at Jacob. She noticed he seemed more vulnerable than the last time they met. Something was off. Maybe it was being in a new place, but he seemed less to have bravado.

"Okay, let's go." Cassandra held out her hand for Jacob to take it. They walked in silence till they got to Cassandra's apartment, Jacob almost getting hit by a taxi for waiting too long at a cross walk.

Cassandra chuckled as they entered, "Don't worry; people learn quickly how the traffic works around here. Anyways, this is me. Quaint and home."

As they entered her apartment Jacob was struck by the photograph. Some were done by famous photographers he had studied while getting a Masters' in history (currently he was almost done with his PhD). Then there were other photos he was sure were Cassandra's. In fact, when he saw Old Man Murphy's in black and white, a smile formed on his lips. She was good.

Nobody knew about his PhD. Jacob was an oil rigger born and raised; he took over the family business when he was 17. He and his father argued all the time about how to run the business until his father had gotten hurt. The night after Jacob's pop died, he sold it without second thought. Eve was fine with it, knowing how much Jacob wanted to get out of Texas. Then another oil rigging company approached him and offered a promotion. An opportunity to leave. He checked with his sister and she said, "send me a postcard."

Now, being there with Cassandra, Texas was a million miles away.

"I have a local beer and some wine. Milk, water. What's your poison? Or I can make you a cup of tea?" Cassandra said as she pulled off her beanie while setting up a brightly colored polka dot tea kettle. Her red hair was long and straight, much different when he saw her last time.

"I'll try the Beer," Jacob said.

"My sister picked it out; she will be off at 5. How long are you in town?"

Jacob responded, "Two weeks. Starting as a Foreman at the largest riggin' company on the west coast. I'll be stationed outside the Bering Strait."

Cassandra glanced at him while he took a drink of the beer; Jacob winced at the flavor but kept quiet. He moved to the window to observe the bay. Cassandra's place had tons of light and a beautiful view of the bay.

Suddenly Jacob felt very tired, as if it had become a whirlwind.

"It's draining, isn't it?" Cassandra quietly mentioned. "Moving across the country and starting up again at a new big city."

"Yeah it is." Jacob agreed.

A brief silence went between the two before Cassandra suddenly perked a little. "Oh, its late, I have to meet Cindy for dinner. Can I drive you home?" Cassandra asked kindly. Jacob felt the day catching up with him and nodded. Soon they were in Cassandra's yellow jeep as Jacob directed her to his apartment. When they pulled in, Cassandra eyed the place worriedly. It wasn't the best place to live. However, it turned out they were only 8 blocks away from each other., so that was a positive

"What's with the face?" Jacob asked.

"What face?" Cassandra answered, blinking.

"The last two hours, all you have done is smile, which was completely different from the first time I met you when all you did was scowl. Now the scowl is back." Jacob responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just your place isn't very safe and I don't want anything to happen to you." Cassandra responded quietly again, shifting slightly in her seat.

"Wow, this is a step-up Cass; I thought we were mortal enemies." Jacob retorted.

"We just had a bad first meeting," Cassandra answered. "Even when we met, I felt a connection with you. Like arguing with you was as easy as breathing. Can we start over?" She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name is Cassandra Cillian. I like photography and I work at a small magazine publication focusing on Cats. On the weekends, I am freelance photographer and my last job was taking pictures of a couple of dogs who had gotten married. I live with my sporadic sister who works at the Ferry Building as a cashier."

"Nice to meet you Cass," Jacob also introduced himself, squeezing her hand and winking at her. "I'm Jacob Stone, a newcomer to San Francisco and an oil rigger. I have a sister in Texas. I don't like your beer. I spend 3 weeks here then am usually gone for four months. I am horrible at relationships, and rarely call back."

Cassandra followed Jacob out of her car as he opened the passenger door and hopped out, handing him her business card. "In case you need anything Jacob. It's hard to move to a new place without knowing anybody. Consider me an ace in your pocket." She smiled, then got back into the car and drove down the street.

Jacob was unsure what was happening, but suddenly San Francisco seemed a little warmer and brighter.

Jacob sipped his coffee, remembering how hard it was to move here. But having Cassandra made things a little easier: he would send her texts for the best place to get Chow Mein, she recommended. When he discovered that his apartment was indeed unsafe, she helped him find a new place and even helped getting some people together to help him move. Even when they were married, Saturdays were easier with Cassandra around; she would make breakfast and help Daisy get dressed and ready for the day.

His thoughts then strayed to that night; Lana wanted to go out and Daisy would get ready. Probably a braid, because Daisy loved braids. Jacob groaned; he hated braids and was all thumbs. Maybe Lana could braid Daisy's hair if Lana was on time...but she was rarely on time.

Just then he heard a door open and close, turning around to look at his daughter who was rumpled with cheeks flushed. He bent down and considered her blue eyes hidden behind long messy red curls. Daisy was tugging her long-loved bunny with her.

"Good mornin' Princess," Jacob smiled. Daisy looked sleepy and disgruntled, shuffling over to hug her dad.

"Mornin' daddy," Daisy repeated with her slight accent. She then reached over and kissed his cheek.

"What would her highness like for breakfast?" Jacob asked hoping it wouldn't be too difficult.

"Don't worry daddy, I can have cereal." Daisy mentioned, then went back to her room to get her glasses.

"I'll have you know, little miss, that I have learned to make pancakes!" Jacob said dramatically and acted like he was very offended.

Daisy came back with bunny and glasses in place. She sat the table with the stuffed animal next to her on the table.

"Daisy Jane, you know that Bunny can't have breakfast" Jacob mildly scolded.

"But daddy, mommy always lets Bunny eat breakfast with me," Daisy said.

Jacob stopped for a minute as that familiar ache descended on his heart. "Okay. But Bunny might need to start buying his own cereal,"

"Mommy just pours him a bowl. Then he eats his share and she puts it back in the box." Daisy informed.

Jacob sighed; Bunny was a new thing with Daisy. She always had the plush toy but now it seemed like he was an imaginary friend. Within the last few months of finalizing the divorce, she seemed to cling to that bunny. Jacob thought he needed to break her of this habit; Daisy was smart enough not to believe in imaginary friends. He would need to talk to Cassandra about it.

Jacob watched as Daisy ate her breakfast and whispered something to bunny. When she had finished, Daisy put her dish in the sink and then moved on to her bed room. Before she went in though, she turned and asked, ""Daddy, what is today?"

Jacob responded, "Saturday, princess."

"No, what's the date?"

"The thirteenth."

Daisy suddenly looked downtrodden. She pulled bunny close and hugged it.

"What's up, Princess?" Jacob asked crouching down to look at his daughter in the eyes. He watched as she tucked her lip in between her teeth much like her mother would.

Daisy looked at her bare feet. "Today is mama's birthday…," she whispered.

Jacob knew this; birthdays were always important to Cassandra. She just wanted to be together as a family.

A year after Jacob had moved to San Francisco...

Cassandra Cillian was shopping at the farmer's market. She and her sister were celebrating Cassandra's birthday. She stopped by a local flower farm and picked out some tulips of all colors. The Cillian sisters would be doing what they always did what they always did for birthdays; watch an old movie, make a fancy dinner, and eat Key Lime pie. It was their father's favorite. And as it turned out, it was the sisters' favorite as well.

Cassandra sighed as she moved on to the seafood counter. Jacob was shipped out again. They weren't dating per say but they were spending a lot of time together. She enjoyed his company and wanted something more, but Jacob either seemed hesitant or gone. Cassandra finally paid for the salmon and then headed over to the bakery, which thankfully was very quick as she had per-ordered the pie. Finally, she headed home to put her groceries away.

She missed Jacob. Never had she met someone who made her angry then turned around and melted her heart. Cassandra took some time to send him a text, just wishing him a nice day.

As she walked back home, her phone dinged with a text from Cindy who wanted to know if she needed to get anything. Cassandra texted the movie. The movie would be a romantic comedy, as it always was. Valentine's Day were action themed, Christmas had stories revolving around the holiday, and birthdays were always rom-coms.

 _Jacob must be busy and not able to text back_ , she thought. He always would, but some days it was late, sometimes by a few days.

A few hours later, the Cillian sisters relaxed as the movie played, very satisfied from dinner and waiting until it was a little later to dig into the pie. Cindy brought a cake as well, claiming that all birthdays needed cake. As they paused the movie, there was a knock at Cassandra's door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Cassandra asked.

" Well you are the birthday girl, who knows? Maybe some secret admirer sent flowers," Cindy mentioned.

"I highly doubt that," Cassandra responded, rolling her eyes.

"What about that guy at work? Jim?" Cindy smirked.

"Jim spends all his weekends at the gym." Cassandra blew her sister off as she peeked into the peep hole and just saw flowers, orange in color. Her favorite color. She opened the door, and behind the flowers was Jacob. Cassandra took the flowers and starred into his eyes. Jacob smiled at her. For a moment, the world stopped. That moment was shattered by Cindy's squeal, which made Cassandra blush. "Jacob…," she whispered. "...Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"Ah the famous Jacob!" Cindy stuck out her hand and shook his. Jacob made introductions but his eyes never left Cassandra. After being gone for 3 weeks and having a break, he realized that today was Cassandra's birthday. He landed that afternoon and cooked up the plan to surprise her.

Jacob made his way into her apartment and Cassandra then cut the pie while her sister put candles on the cake.

"I thought you were gone until next week?" Cassandra asked finally finding her voice, her heart too full to speak. If Cindy hadn't been there tonight, she would have run into his arms, but since they were undefined, she didn't know how to act with her sister around.

"Well the EPA came through and shut us down." Jacob helped as they moved to sit and eat desserts. Cindy brought out the Cake and they sang a joyful and raucous version of "Happy Birthday".

"Make a wish Cassie!" Cindy urged and Cassandra locked eyes with Jacob. She took a large breath and blew out the candles. Cindy then declared that she was tired and would be going to bed. Cassandra grabbed her coat and walked Jacob to the street that connected to his route home.

"You look lovely tonight Cass," Jacob said.

"Thank you, Jacob," Cassandra said as they stood on the street for a moment. "What are we, Jacob?"

"Friends. Would you like to be something more?" Jacob asked inquisitively.

"I would love that" Cassandra responded.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Cassandra?" Jacob asked again with growing feeling in his chest as if he was back in high school.

"I would, Jacob." Cassandra assured.

Jacob smiled and reached for her hand. Cassandra wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. He pulled back and leaned forward to press his lips to hers, his hands wrapping around her waist. Cassandra grasped his shirt and closed her eyes; even though they stood under a street light, she felt it was very romantic with the stars twinkling above. Quickly, the kiss ended and Jacob rested his head on hers.

"Good night Cass," Jacob whispered. "And happy birthday," he then walked down the street.

Jacob waited at the restaurant with Daisy in his lap and Lana sitting next to him. They were a few minutes early for their reservation. The staff was kind and explained that there was a birthday party. A few minutes later, they were seated by the party. Jacob glanced around the large room. Ten to twelve people were seated, but his eyes suddenly focused on one woman sitting among them. Cindy Cillian. His heart sank; Lana had made the reservation at the same restaurant as his ex's birthday.

"Lana," Jacob said as he pulled his girlfriend aside, "Why did you choose this restaurant?"

"I heard about it on the radio. Pandora, I think. They are new and I thought we would have fun. Supposedly they have a large salad selection and the kids' menu is supposed to be healthy too," Lana responded.

"Well my ex's sister is over there" Jacob said under his breath.

"Is this going to be a problem? Because I don't want to leave," Lana said defiantly.

Just then Daisy pipped up. "Daddy, there's Mama!" She scooted out the booth and ran across the room, squealing "Mama" as she did. Cassandra scooped up the little girl and showered her with kisses. Jacob got out and followed closely behind, the familiar feeling of heart ache and a sense of love quelled setting in as he watched Cassandra embrace their baby girl. He interrupted their tender moment by clearing his throat as he was aware of everyone's eyes were watching them.

Cassandra eyes left her daughter and shifted to Jacob. Her brows lowered in confusion, but Jacob quickly nodded toward the outside of the room. She whispered something to Daisy, who in turn watched her mom get up and then climbed into her aunt's lap, her eyes staying on her parents so she could read every look and movement.

Once outside the restaurant, Jacob took a centered breath and turned to his ex. "Cass, I did not know we were coming here. I did not pick this restaurant, Lana did. I'm not here to ruin your birthday party or following you. I'm not trying to make your life harder than it is..." Jacob rambled.

"Stone! Stop. It's a public restaurant. I'm not even mad. Please don't worry, I'm just glad I get to see Daisy on my birthday. We are exes, sure, but we also share a child and we have to be okay with each other in social situations." Cassandra replied logically although her heart was questioning all the motives of that speech, her brain yelling at her about how she couldn't even look at his picture without crying.

Jacob laughed nervously, "Since when did you get so logical?"

"I've always been logical," Cassandra answered firmly.

He laughed at her statement, staring into her eyes deeply. "Yeah you were..."

Cassandra looked away, "Stop it, Jacob."

Jacob started, "Stop what, Cassandra?"

Cassandra responded, "...Staring at me like that."

Jacob cocked an eyebrow.

"Stop staring at me like you are studying me or falling in love. Or even you miss me." Cassandra said, feeling flustered and annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because _you_ ended us; you divorced and left me. You don't miss me or even love me. I'm the one who you released, so please stop looking at me like you love me. My heart can't take it" Cassandra argued. "Just go back inside and kiss your girlfriend and make everything the way it was that morning where you hated me and I was, for one day, not missing you or Daisy."

Cassandra brushed the tears off her cheek but stood her ground. Jacob said nothing; left outside in the cold trying to put her heart back together.

The rest of the evening, Daisy flitted between her mother's table and her father's. At the time of dessert. Cindy's date Ezekiel surprised everyone with a cake while they sung happy birthday to Cassandra. Jacob enjoyed his meal but kept an eye on Cassandra. She looked beautiful, more settled just like she was when Jacob moved to San Francisco. When the bill came for Jacob, Daisy asked to go to the bathroom and Lana went with her. When they left, he called over the waiter and requested two slices of key lime pie; one for Daisy and one for Cassandra.

When the pie was delivered, Daisy squealed with happiness and Cassandra locked eyes with Jacob, mouthing the words 'you remembered?' Then she smiled a beautiful smile and Jacob was having déjà vu. Of all those moments of when he regretted his life decisions, divorcing his sweet wife was the worst. He also realized that moving on with his life would be not as easy he thought, especially since Cassandra would at some point move on and leave him behind. Jacob sighed and got up to take Daisy, who had kissed her mama goodnight, and Lana. Lana, who was rambling on and calling him Jakey. He had a headache and all he wanted to do was going home and sleep off the horrible day.


End file.
